


Fork in the Road

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is working in New York and falls for one of his coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

Admitting his sexuality to his parents was not the worst thing Casey had ever done, not even when his dad threw him out of the house, shouting that he "no longer had a son." Being orphaned at eighteen led Casey to the best group of friends he'd ever had. It also brought him to Zeke, his closest friend, coworker, and the biggest crush Casey had ever had on another man. 

Zeke was gay, naturally, but they all were. And while Casey couldn't say that he loved sucking cock for a living, he definitely enjoyed it, and he loved the guys he worked with. Most of them knew about Casey's crush on Zeke, not because he'd told them, but because it was so painfully obvious to anyone who spent more than ten minutes with the two. So when one of the producers asked Casey if he'd be willing to give up his cherry on-screen, Zeke was really the only man Casey would settle for, (even if he had no idea that Casey wanted more than his dick. )

"Zeke?" 

Zeke was already pulling on his jacket and preparing to head home. His apartment was only a block south of Casey's. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Mind if I walk home with you?" Casey asked, letting all the air out of his lungs with the sentence. Smooth, Connor. 

"Sure," Zeke replied. 

They stepped out into the cool New York night. Zeke lit a cigarette and smoked as he walked. Now or never, Casey told himself. 

"So Rob wanted to talk to me today." 

"Yeah?" Zeke asked, sounding politely interested.

"He, uh . . ." Casey paused, gathering the words. "He asked me to let the studio film my first time." 

Zeke gave him a sideways glance. "No shit?" He shook his head, grinning. "Then again, I'll never know how you manage to be a virgin in porn by just giving blowjobs." 

Casey shrugged uncomfortably. "You've never complained." 

This time Zeke laughed outright. "Those lips of yours were made for sucking cock. It's no wonder Rob has kept your ass off limits for so long. So what did you tell him?"

"I said I'd do it as long as I got to pick the guy." Casey's eyes flicked nervously between the sidewalk and Zeke's face. The last thing he wanted was for Zeke to turn him down. 

"Who'd you pick? Stan?" Zeke shook his head. "Nah, he's got a monster cock. You don't want that for your first time." 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you," Casey said softly. 

Zeke finished his cigarette and flicked it into the street. "No shit?" he said, blowing the smoke out of his lungs. "Sure, I'll do it." 

"Thanks," Casey said, heat flooding his body. To him, this was so much more than losing his virginity. 

They reached Zeke's building in no time. "Well, have a good night," Casey said. 

Zeke gave him a small two-fingered wave and disappeared inside the apartment complex. Casey walked the rest of the way home on clouds. 

*

Rob was ready to shoot the scene long before Casey himself was ready, but he knew he couldn't wait for ever. His earning potential would skyrocket once he began doing anal, and the studio felt he could become the next Brent Corrigan. That part excited him, but it didn't settle his nerves about actually having to pop his cherry first. 

The day of the shoot, they cleared out the studio. Nobody else was shooting except for Casey and Zeke, and the only people who were going to be around were those that needed to be there. 

Rob had decided on a bedroom scene to make it look more natural. Casey and Zeke would be playing boyfriends who had finally decided to do the deed. The only difference between this and their other videos was that this really _was_ Casey's first time. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he sat on set waiting for Rob to call on him. 

"How you doing?" 

The sudden sound of Zeke's voice next to him startled Casey so badly he almost fell out of his chair. "I'm fine," he lied. 

"You're shaking," Zeke replied, resting a warm hand on Casey's bare arm. 

"I'll be fine," Casey answered resolutely. He licked his lips and continued to stare at the scene in front of them. 

"Casey," Zeke said softly, making Casey look up into his eyes. "If you want to stop, at any time, just say the word. This isn't just about work. It's about you, too, and I don't want you to do this if you're not comfortable." 

"I know," Casey said, although he didn't _feel_ like he knew. 

All too soon, Rob had the cameras set up and he looked at Casey and Zeke. "We're ready for you guys." 

Casey stood up. His legs felt like jelly, but he forced himself to walk across the soundstage to the bed. 

"Whenever you're ready, guys," Rob said. 

Casey glanced at Zeke and sat down on the bed. He knew he looked every bit the blushing virgin, which is what they needed for this shoot, so he tried to push his thoughts out of his mind and just focus on acting. 

Zeke sat next to him and almost immediately took control of the scene. He tilted Casey's chin up and stared into his eyes for a long time. His gaze held all the reassurance that Casey could ask for. He knew if he decided to back out of the whole scene before they actually--did it--Zeke would honour that, no questions asked. 

Finally, Zeke leaned in to kiss Casey. He rubbed his nose gently against Casey's, and Casey's eyelashes fluttered closed. He waited the span of two heartbeats before Zeke's lips pressed gently against his. He'd kissed Zeke before--kissed all the guys before--but this was completely different. He'd never filmed a scene like _this_ , and the kiss was unlike any he'd received before. 

Zeke pulled away, his dark eyes boring holes into Casey's own. He trailed his kisses down Casey's neck beneath his jaw, easing him back onto the bed. Casey went willingly, though he was sure the guy with the microphone could he hear his heart pounding. Zeke pushed at the fabric of Casey's t-shirt to find more skin to kiss. Casey helped him pull it up over his head and off his body. 

Zeke spent a long time just kissing Casey's chest, his belly, his mouth, his throat. The foreplay was beginning to stir something in Casey's groin, which he did not doubt was Zeke's intention. He groaned as Zeke's palm brushed over the half-hard erection tenting his cargo shorts. Zeke's long body loomed over Casey, mouth hovering over Casey's lips as his hand busied itself on Casey's cock. 

"You like that?" Zeke whispered, licking the space between Casey's lips. His words, his actions were all in the scene. He slipped comfortably into his role, but Casey could still see the sincerity in his eyes. That was his way of making sure Casey was still comfortable. 

"Yeah," Casey replied softly, arching his back to push his cock up into Zeke's hand. Zeke grinned wickedly and increased the pressure. Casey squirmed and fisted the bedclothes. He knew he was supposed to be somewhat of a blushing virgin, but he'd seen enough porn to know that he should be a bit wanton at _some_ point. 

Zeke's kisses trailed back down Casey's body, but this time he began unbuttoning and unzipping Casey's shorts. They slid over his skinny hips and down his legs. Again, Casey wasn't nervous about being naked on camera. He'd done this dozens of times; the real test was going to come when he had to let Zeke inside his body. 

Zeke took the base of Casey's cock in his hand and licked around the head a few times before taking it into his mouth. Unlike Casey, Zeke could not deepthroat, but he took Casey as far as he could, jacking the rest of Casey's cock with his hand to ensure that he was getting enough pleasure out of the act. 

After only a few minutes, Zeke let go of Casey's dick with a small pop. The natural progression of porn dictated that Casey would now spend an obscene amount of time sucking Zeke's dick. This part made sense to him--this was his job, and he was more than comfortable sucking Zeke's dick down his throat. 

Casey got up on all fours and crawled to where Zeke was kneeling, fisting his cock through the open fly of his jeans. He'd already removed his shirt as well. Zeke tapped Casey's open mouth with it several times, rubbing it against Casey's tongue, taunting him with it. Finally, Casey caught the head with his lips and closed his mouth around Zeke's hardness. He worked Zeke with his mouth and tongue, pulled off, took a breath, and slid back down on Zeke's cock until his nose was buried in Zeke's pubic hair. He stayed there for a moment, forcing his throat to relax, and willing himself not to choke. Above, Zeke made strangled noises of pleasure. He cupped the back of Casey's head, not forcing him to stay still, just resting his hand there. 

Pulling off Zeke's cock, Casey took a deep breath. Zeke let him catch his breath by painting Casey's lips with precome. Casey licked his lips and smiled up at Zeke enticingly. For now, at least, he felt comfortable. He resumed sucking Zeke's cock, reaching down to stroke his own hardness. His dick, at least, was more than ready for what was to come. 

All too soon, however, Zeke was pushing at Casey's shoulder to get him on his back. Casey lay still, naked and vulnerable, while Zeke still wore his jeans. They came off quickly, though, as Zeke reached for the lube and condoms placed conveniently on the bedside table. Their company was vehement about condom use, and that alone was enough to make Casey comfortable enough to agree to the shoot. 

Zeke knelt down between Casey's legs and sat back on his heels. He took ahold of Casey's legs behind his knees and pulled him closer so that Casey's legs were draped over his thighs, leaving his ass spread and inviting inches from Zeke's cock. Zeke slicked his fingers with lube and pressed one against Casey's hole, watching his face. "Fuck, you're tight," he sighed, as he eased his finger inside. Casey had told him before the shoot that he had fingered himself before, but nothing any bigger than two of his fingers. 

When he got a second finger inside, Zeke left his fingers in Casey's anus and leaned up to kiss him breathless. It took the focus off what Zeke was doing below and made Casey's head spin. His cock, which had begun to flag at the initial penetration, started to stiffen up again. "You like that?" Zeke asked, curling his fingers and searching for Casey's prostate. 

"Yes!" Casey yelped, as he felt Zeke come into contact with that gland of pleasure. 

Zeke grinned and pulled his fingers out. "I think you're ready." He rolled a condom on and slicked himself. "I'll go slow," he said, finding Casey's eyes. "Just tell me if you need me to stop." He wrapped his arms around Casey's thighs and pulled him closer until Casey's ass was practically in his lap. Lifting himself up onto his knees, he took his cock in hand and pressed the head against Casey's hole. He went slowly, watching Casey's face for any sign of discomfort. He wrapped his free hand around Casey's cock, encouraging him to stay hard, despite the discomfort in his anus. 

After several long minutes of pushing and rocking, Zeke's cock slipped inside and his balls rested against the soft skin of Casey's ass. "You're not a virgin anymore," Zeke said, leaning down to kiss Casey again. A small cheer went up across the crew, and Casey grinned despite himself. Truthfully, he really wasn't enjoying himself, but he knew he had to get his first time out of the way at some point. 

Zeke pulled out slowly, his dick dragging against the sensitive skin of Casey's anus. He added some more lube and pushed in again. Casey took ahold of his own cock, willing himself back to hardness, but it seemed useless. He knew many guys who couldn't get hard while being fucked, and tried to convince himself not to worry about it. 

The fucking itself actually felt rather nice, and Zeke kept up a steady rhythm. It wasn't the usual jackhammering of most straight porn, but rather a steady rhythm that was likely to occur in a real sexual encounter. Still, as much as he tried, Casey couldn't seem to get hard. 

Zeke pulled out. He gave his cock a few strokes to keep it hard, and encouraged Casey to turn over onto his belly. Zeke helped him position himself with his back arched, head down, ass up. It was a better angle for the camera, and it also felt a hell of a lot better for the bottom. As if on cue, Casey's cock began to firm up almost as soon as Zeke slid back inside. "Fuck, yesss," Casey sighed, reached down to stroke himself. One of the camera men moved closer to get the shot of Casey jacking himself while Zeke reamed him. 

"Oh god, oh god," Casey panted. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Oh god, you're making me cum." This time, Zeke did ramp his thrusts up to vibratingly quick pace. He didn't stop until Casey slumped to the bed, clearly sated. 

"You're not finished yet," Zeke grinned, rolling Casey onto his back again. 

"Mmm," Casey whimpered, brushing his fingertips against Zeke's belly. By this point, he was ready for anything Zeke could give him. Zeke got off the bed and stood beside it. He pulled Casey back to him and drew the boy's legs up onto his shoulders before sliding back into his ass. Casey grunted at the deeper angle, head thrown back in pleasure. 

It didn't take Zeke very long to reach his climax. Casey was already finished, and had become even tighter after his orgasm. His muscles were still clenching with the after-effects, and it nearly pushed Zeke over the edge. "Oh, yeah," he grunted. He pulled his cock out, ripped the condom off and jacked himself to climax across Casey's belly. 

Zeke slumped forward, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. He held onto one of Casey's ankles to keep his balance. 

"And, cut!" Rob called. "That was awesome, guys. Well done." 

Zeke helped Casey up and they walked off set to get cleaned up. Afterwards, they had their "after scene" interview on camera to show the audience that they were both consenting adults. Despite the slight discomfort in his ass, Casey felt very satisfied. 

*

Over the course of the next few weeks, Casey filmed several scenes, none of which included Zeke. It was typical to film a scene with someone only once, unless the producers wanted a sequel. Porn consumers were always looking for something new, something fresh, and different. They wouldn't pay to see the same two guys fuck each other repeatedly.

It just so happened that Casey and Zeke were both scheduled during the same shift, and they left the studio together. Casey wound his scarf tighter around his neck. Zeke wore a stocking cap pulled low and turned his collar up against the wind. For October, the weather was getting much colder than he'd expected. 

"How was your shoot?" Casey asked, trying to keep the conversation light. He hated to be silent around Zeke. 

"Good," Zeke replied. "I don't usually bottom, but Gabe definitely made it worth my while. I think he's actually got a thing for me. I'm thinking about asking him out." 

It wasn't unheard of for guys from the studio to date each other, and it wasn't prohibited by their contracts, either. Still, Casey felt his heart constrict.

Zeke gave him a sideways glance. "What do you think?" 

Casey forced himself to shrug. "If that's your thing, man. Gabe's hot." He kept his gaze resolutely on the city traffic passing them by. He'd catch hell if Zeke caught him crying. 

Zeke sighed heavily. "Why don't you just ask me out, Casey?" 

Casey turned his head so fast he was almost afraid he gave himself whiplash. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, cut the shit," Zeke said, stopping on the sidewalk to force Casey to look at him. "You've had a thing for me since we met. I know damn well that's why you asked me to be your first. Why haven't you said anything? Am I so much of an ogre that you feel like you can't even talk to me?" 

"No! Not at all," Casey said, trying to backpedal as quickly as possible. "I just . . . I don't know." He shook his head. It took all his willpower not to start biting his nails. "I just figured you didn't feel the same way." 

"Without even asking me." Zeke shook his head. "Casey, I like men who know what they want and take it. You're the one who has this painfully obvious crush on me. I thought to myself, 'If he has the cajones to ask me out, I'll go." I figured that's what you were leading up to when you asked me to be in your first scene. But if you can't even spit out the words to ask me on a date, I'm not going to waste my time." He turned and headed away from Casey down the sidewalk. 

Casey watched Zeke's retreating figure with a sinking heart. He bit his lip. If he could have imagined the worst possible outcome, this would have been it. _Now or never, Connor_ he told himself again.


End file.
